Light emitting diode package is a semiconductor device for converting current to light. The light emitting diode package is widely used in lighting, because the light emitting diode package has advantages of high brightness, low voltage, long life, environmentally friendly etc. The light emitting diode package needs to be thinner, but that cause to be more vulnerable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.